Delicious Kiss
by 01LoVsTaR10
Summary: "I want to wait for the right girl, or boy." Choji wants his first kiss to be speacial, but two of his best friends  Ino and Sakura  have other plans for that first kiss that will probably change the boy's heart forever. Too bad Shika isn't helping either


**::A/N: Ok so if I'm not mistaken this is the first fic about these two. Oh yeah, I checked and wanted to be the first! I don't know why, but I'm focusing a bit too much of my attention on Choji…hm…I wonder why…? Oh, yeah…I love crack and almost every pair with him is CRACK. :P And I love him very much! Ok so on with the story! Enjoy!::**

**::Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of Naruto…yari yah::**

**Warning: Unveta'ed, boyxboy er…manxboy…better**

**::Delicious Kiss::**

"Girls, I'm serious. I am just not interested in that kind of stuff right now." Choji said distressed that his female friends were just too stubborn on this very touchy subject.

"Right now? When are you ever? Choji I can't believe you haven't kissed and you're not even interested!" Ino said highly surprised and annoyed at the same time. Her best friend equally surprised at her side, her green eyes almost bugging out of her eyes.

"Wait, you didn't said that he hadn't gotten his first kiss yet!"

The blonde shook her head with a defeated sigh. "Sadly his lips are virgins."

Sakura gasped a bit and then blushed, glancing at the two boys in the lunchroom table. The chubby teen eating his lunch while the lazy genius was half sleeping. She turned to her blonde friend and nodded her to follow her.

"We'll be back boys." She said cheeringly.

Choji stopped eating his head nodding a bit hesitantly. "This will not end well for me…will it?" He asked his lazy friend.

Shikamaru just snorted and stole a chip from Choji's plate. "You know women. Troublesome…"

Choji just stared a little preoccupied after the girls. Ok maybe more than a little. He was lying when he said he wasn't curious about kissing, but he just didn't want to do it with just anyone. He wanted to find the right girl…or boy. Whichever came first and it's right. He glanced at his friend that already fell asleep and felt a little annoyed. Why couldn't they bother Shika about not wanting a girlfriend? It's true that he already got his first kiss, but he didn't start it. It was stolen!

Girl's bathroom

"You want to what?" Ino asked with disbelief.

"Come on Ino-pig. He needs this, I just know it. We just need to find the perfect suitor to do it."

Ino shook her head and thought of it a little bit. "Fine. But someone he knows."

Sakura nodded. "We should make a list of people."

"Yeah."

Last class

"Shika, classes are over."

The lazy teen groaned, and stretched his limbs like he was sleeping for hours…which he was. "Finally, I can get some rest." He said groggily standing up and grabbing his bag.

Choji rolled his eyes amused by Shika's antique. "So I was thinking…" He started glancing at his brunette friend.

Shika raised an eyebrow. "Of?" He asked urging his friend to continue on.

"Of avoiding Ino and Sakura. They're trying to set me up with…girls." He said shivering a bit at the thoyght and feeling a bit embarrassed about it.

Shikamaru chuckled. "Good luck with that."

Choji sighed defeated. "Come on, you have to have an idea of how to evade them."

"Choji, if I had a way wouldn't you think that I would've done it years ago?"

Choji pouted at this. "I can't believe that even the great Shikamaru can't find the way to evade two girls."

"Ah, you see if it were any normal girls it would've been a piece of cake, but since its Ino _and_ Sakura well…it's way too troublesome."

Shika saw with the corner of his eyes his friend's disappointment. "But if you're that desperate. I guess you can try by staying at my house."

Choji's attention was peaked at this and a wide smile appeared. "Do you think they won't find me there?"

Shika shrugged. "It's worth the try. Besides my parents are off, so they won't rat you out."

Choji smiled. "Great!"

"This is ridiculous!"

"Yeah, but you have to admit that his answer was cute." Sakura said sticking her tongue out.

"Of course it was cute! It's choji! HE'S TOO NICE!" Ino said exasperated.

They tried to fix him up with a girl in gym, but she had a temper and almost ended up getting killed by Sakura and Ino when she started screaming at Choji because he was too nice and he lacked of the very important appendage down stairs.

Secondly, they urged a shy girl that eerily looks like Hinata, but with brown eyes and red hair, but as soon as Choji met her eyes when she called him she fainted!

After that they decided to use them selves and asked Choji if he liked to have his first kiss with one of them, but he said that he couldn't because it was too awkward since it would be like kissing a sister. They did after those words give up on that idea and let him go to his last class with Shika.

"What if we ask…temari?"

"Do you want the problem from the gym to repeat?"

"No. How about…tenten?"

"Same problem, same solution, but with more daggers." Sakura shivered.

"Hinata."

"She's still after Naruto."

"How about…a boy?"

"A boy?" That caught Sakura's full attention. "He's gay?"

"If I'm not mistaken he's very much bi."

Sakura raised an eyebrow and grinned. "So now we have an even bigger list." Ino nodded. "What about Shika?"

"Same problem as us." This time it was Ino, saying the no's for the guys.

"Kiba?"

"Choji doesn't feel comfortable around him…or his smell." Ino said rolling her eyes.

Sakura giggled. "Shino?"

"We're not asking him to kiss Choji."

"Good point." Sakura said nodding. "We can eliminate, Sasuke and Naruto since well you know."

"Uh-huh." Ino said thinking. "Neji's a jerk so why bother…"

"Lee is too active."

Ino giggled at this and Sakura turned to her questionably.

"_Active."_ Ino repeated. Sakura realizing this blushed and giggled.

"How about Kabuto?"

"No way. He'll probably experiment on poor Choji."

"Well then who? What other guys in this school does Choji knows that have a chance and might not run away by the thought of kissing another guy?"

"Hm…maybe we're just not looking in the right place." Sakura said grinning. "And I think I know exactly where should we look and how to obtain our mark." She said grinning.

"Let me get this straight. You want me to kiss a chubby guy that its in the same age as my younger brother so it'll be his first kiss and be free to live as a normal boy?"

The two girls in front of him nodded.

"No." He said turning around on his chair and directing his gaze back to his laptop.

"Please. We can pay."

The older male chuckled. "Do you expect me to believe that you have enough money for me to kiss a guy I barely know?" He shook his head. "Just get lost."

"We're not talking of money." The pink haired said.

The raven sighed and leaned his neck back against the chair to look up at the ceiling. He closed his eyes and turned back to the annoying girls with an annoyed look. "Then what?" He asked.

"Photos." She said happily.

The raven narrowed his eyes. "Are you blackmailing me?" He said dangerously.

"No. We have embarrassing photos of Sasuke, so you'll blackmail him."

Itachi raised an eyebrow at this. "Let me see." He ordered.

The blonde took out from her purse two photos and showed them to the seating male. The man didn't look too impressed.

"Photoshop…" He said giving back the photos. He leaned back on the chair. "No. _Again_."

Sakura and Ino felt defeated even if they still had an ace under their sleeve they didn't feel so confident as to mess with someone like the raven in front of them.

"Why does it have to be me anyways? I'm sure there are lots of other people. Even you two could be his first kiss."

Sakura and Ino shook their heads. "No it can't. It wouldn't be real magic since it would've been like kissing family, a mother or a sister. It can't be his best friend because it would be like kissing a brother." Ino started.

"It can't be someone he doesn't like." Sakura continued.

"It can't be someone he doesn't know." Ino added.

"It can't be someone whom he has problems with."

"It can't be someone that wants to use him."

"It can't be someone that will take advantage of him."

"And you, are the closest to be perfect. Besides we hear that you're the greatest kisser. And his first experience should be a very good one so he'll want to do it again…"

"Really? Who says I'm any good at that?" The raven said annoyed that these girls were so persistent in helping a single boy in something so trivial as a first kiss.

"All your ex's. Both girls and boys."

His eyebrow twitched a bit. "Hn. It doesn't change anything. Scram." He said dismissively, almost turning back to his laptop when Sakura called him.

"We also have these." Ino said showing two more photos.

The raven glanced at them and almost choked with his own spit if he didn't have so much control of his features. His eyes widened slightly. "Where did you get those?" He asked glaring at the girls that hid the photos away when he attempted to grab them.

"Let's just say that Kisame owes us a bit." Ino said winking.

The raven growled. "Fine. I'll do it, but I get Sasuke's photos as well."

"Sure." Sakura said grinning.

"Follow us, we already trapped-er-I mean…know where Choji is." Ino said getting the raven a little suspicious.

"Trapped?" He asked a bit preoccupied, but he'll be damn if he showed it.

Sakura hit Ino on the arm. "Ow!"

"You just couldn't keep your mouth shut couldn't you!"

"Tsk. Shut up forehead!"

"Make me Ino-pig!"

The raven rolled his eyes. "You two are so annoying." He said massaging his temples.

They both turned to him and gulped, suddenly noticing for real with whom they have been bargaining with in the last hour. Sakura leaned on Ino's ear.

"Maybe we should just tell him to kiss us instead."

"What? It's for Choji's good not ours!"

"I know I know. But look at him! When will this chance happen again?"

"Never…" Ino said almost giving in to the temptation.

"Exactly."

"But Choji needs it more."

Sakura's eyes saddened. "Yeah, damn it, but just look at him. He's mayor sex on legs! If he gets any hotter all the planets will start going around him instead of the damn sun!"

Ino giggled. "Yeah…" She said dreamily but then shook her head. "Choji needs this." Ino persisted.

"Fine." Sakura gave up.

"So we stay with the plan?" Ino asked happily.

Sakura nodded. "Choji better be grateful."

"Are you two already done?" The raven said highly annoyed. If he had to stay there anymore time with these two girls ogling him every chance they got, he was sure to have suicidal thoughts.

"Ok, Itachi. Follow us."

And they left. Where?

Shikamaru's Place.

"Shika, are you trying to feed me up so you can eat me later?" Choji said amused when he saw Shika bringing more food up to his room.

Shika smirked. "Funny." He said throwing the bags of chips on the floor next to the chubby teen and then threw him self on the bed with a yawn. "Let's play shoji."

"Now I know you want me to fall asleep." Choji turned and glanced Shika with a half smirk. "But for what…?" He said amused with a full smirk.

Shika returned it. "It just has been a long time since I had a descent game." He said supporting his body with his elbow.

Choji thought of it for a bit feeling highly proud that Shikamaru thought of him as a worthy opponent .He nodded, pushing away the bags of chips so they could set the game. Shika grabbed the game board and settled it between the two and started the game. It was half way the game when Choji's eyes started to waver a bit and Shika noticed it pleasantly.

Choji swallowed a half yawn as me moved a piece on the board. He glanced around him, noticing for the first time that there was a nice fluffy pillow besides his thigh. He frowned a bit, swearing that the pillow was not there a second ago. He shrugged it off and leaned on it while waiting on Shika's move. As soon as the Nara moved his piece Choji glanced at the board almost boringly, but mostly tiredly and then moved his piece awkwardly.

Choji felt his eyelid get heavier by the second and he was fighting to stay awake, to fail miserably. His head fell limply on the pillow as he fell sound asleep. Calm breathing indicated Shikamaru that he was finally deep in slumber. The Nara released a sigh, he massaged his temples and finished his move indicating his victory.

He chuckled to him self amused. "Choji you still stink at shoji." He muttered standing up and opening the door.

"Did it work?" Ino asked entering Shika's room.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and replied a lazy yes, leaning back on his bed.

Sakura and Ino squeaked in delight. "Where is he? We brought the perfect suitor." Sakura said almost dreamily.

Shikamaru frowned a bit, pointed to a direction and sat up narrowing his eyes in suspicion. "Who?" He asked.

"You wont believe it." Ino said with her blue eyes glinting making Shika even more preoccupied on who they picked. "Uchiha Itachi."

Shikamaru's eyes widened slightly. "What?" He hissed glaring at both girls. They blinked a bit confused. "Couldn't you pick someone less…awkward? I mean you both know that Choji had a crush on Sasuke!"

Sakura gasped. "I didn't know that!"

Ino covered her mouth. "That's because he told me not to tell anyone, besides!" Ino glanced at her pink haired friend and pointed at her. "It was her idea."

"Hey!"

"What? It's true!"

"Well, it doesn't matter. He's here now so we'll continue on the mission. Besides it's not like Choji will ever know." She said holding up a piece of cloth.

"You're going to blindfold him? If you were doing that since the beginning you could've chosen anyone and he wouldn't know."

Ino and Sakura scoffed and decided o ignore the brunette.

"So you put him in your parents room?" Ino asked.

Shikamaru nodded not at all convinced.

The two girls grinned. They left the room running. Sakura told Itachi and Ino to wait a second before she left running to Shikamaru's parent's bedroom. She noticed the knocked out chubby teen next to a bed, seating on chair where all his limbs were tide up tightly. She walked quietly to him and blindfolded his eyes. She grinned and placed a camera on the corner where she could have a perfect view of everything that happens. She ran out of the room and told Itachi to get in.

The raven grunted and entered the room silently, glaring at the two girls while he closed the door.

"Why he closed the door?" Ino whined.

Sakura nudged her and showed her a little pad. An Ipad to be exact that showed the inside of the room, where a sleeping Choji was seated tide up and blindfolded. And then Itachi appeared on the screen and Ino almost squeaked, but Sakura stopped her.

"Let's watch quietly or he'll notice." She whispered to the blonde, getting a nod in return.

Parent's room

As soon as the raven closed the door he released an annoyed sigh and turned around slowly. His eyes almost widened at what he saw. '_Why is he tide up so much?'_ It almost made him feel bad for the chubby teen. '_So this is what they meant when they said 'trapped', huh?' _He shook his head. '_Poor kid. Well, let's get this over with.'_ He stepped closer to the boy and pondered on how will he wake him up or if he'll just see if he wakes up when he kisses him. Almost smirking at the thought he stopped just in front of the smaller boy. Each of his hands went to the boy's wrists and caressed the tape holding him tightly on the chair. He surrounded the hand and used it as leverage as he leaned in on the boy's personal space.

He noted quite surprisingly the smell of the boy. Cinnamon. He found him self-smelling thoroughly at the boy, leaning even more as his breath tickled Choji's hair he saw the Akimichi's lip twitch. He's waking up. Moving slowly around the chubby boy's face he licked his lips. He decided it was time. He leaned down, his lips caressing softly almost not touching the other's plump lips. Then suddenly the touch was more intense and the lips met full on. Choji's mind awoke rapidly trying to figure out the feeling on his mouth. When he noticed he couldn't see nor move he gasped and Itachi took this to his advantage and pushed in his tongue making the brunette whimper in surprised at the weird feeling.

His hand tried to move harshly against the tight tape holding him. He kicked, but his feet were also tide up tightly. Itachi almost chuckled at the scared teen trying to escape.

Choji could feel heat pilling up when his mind and body registered what was happening. '_I'm being kissed! But who is this?'_

Choji tried to move his face to the side, but the raven grabbed his chin and tilted it back, pushing his tongue deeper in the boy. Choji couldn't help the mewl that erupted from his throat, neither the surprise of hearing some kind of moan get released by the one kissing him when he by mistake touched the aggressors tongue with his. Choji felt his heart do a flip flop at this and froze. '_W-what is happening…to me?'_ He felt his eyes wandered to the back of his head when the raven sucked his tongue and then his lip, to go back in and caress his inside walls. He moaned. He couldn't stop it. It felt so good it was…

'_Is this right?'_ He thought closing his eyes tightly. '_It can't be. I don't know who's kissing me.'_ He suddenly closed his mouth, his teeth capturing his aggressor's tongue. The raven muffled a surprised moan, and with his pale hands he made the chubby teen open his mouth again, releasing his tongue in the process. The raven growled a bit and pushed his tongue deeply swallowing the throaty moan that Choji released. His teeth touched the Akimichi's tongue, making the boy draw back his tongue with a small whimper. He smirked in triumph. 'Good boy.' He thought continuing his ministrations almost groaning when the Akimichi started to respond the kiss. They tongue moved shyly, making the raven almost stop all movements just to feel what the younger male will do. He left a small chuckle when the boy stopped his tongue from all movements. 'He's no-" His thoughts were cut when Choji started to suck on his tongue, making him groan and tighten his grip on the smaller boy's wrist. Choji flinched a bit from the pressure.

Itachi noticed this and released the wrist, putting his hands on the chair's back besides the Akimichi. Choji was still moving his tongue slowly and Itachi couldn't help but smirk. He grabbed Choji's soft hair and pulled the head back and pushed his tongue deeper, enjoying very much the erotic moan the boy released.

'_He tastes so good, it's almost addictive_…' The Uchiha thought almost surprised.

It was starting to get too far, the Uchiha knew this and so a bit reluctantly he started to separate him self from the boy. As soon as he leaned away completely he leaned back down and licked Choji's bottom lip, making said boy tense and shiver a bit.

Itachi stood there looking at the blushing boy calm his breathing with mild interest. One of his hands brushed a bit on the blindfold getting a quiet gasp from the Akimichi. '_I wonder what will happen if I remove it…?'_ He smirked a bit and before he could make another move the door slammed open, making the teen jump slightly on the chair. Itachi growled internally slightly annoyed and stood up straight. He went to leave and before he exited the room he extended his hand towards the two girls expectantly. They both pulled two different photos from each of their pockets and gave them to the raven. He grunted and left the room without another word or sound.

Ino and Sakura both turned with wide eyes and pink cheeks to the chubby teen. Sakura swallowed thickly. "Do you still think it was a better idea for him to get the kiss instead of us?"

"Sakura. I suffered enough. So shut it."

END-

If you like the story, REVIEW!

If you want a sequel, REVIEW!

If you hated it, REVIEW!

If you think this is the best pair ever, REVIEW!

If you think this is the worst pair ever, REVIEW!

If you think I'm stupid and want me to stop this shit of reviews…well REVIEW!

:P

Heheh. I hope you all enjoyed the story of ITACHO!


End file.
